fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Heroes UNITE!!!
Prologue King Plumber stood on one of Fantendo Castle's numerous balconies, looking over the city below. A strange wind whipped through his beard, and the air seemed to ring with a piercing whistle. He turned to his companion, whom he addressed in a somber tone. "I fear this universe's days are numbered, my friend." His companion remained silent. "These dreams I have been having... tell me, my dear friend, what could they mean?" he asked. "The dark man riding the black horse, the faceless figures, this castle being engulfed in red smoke...". He trailed off, staring at the lights of Fan City, thinking of all it's inhabitants, unaware of his fears. "I fear for the Users of this world, and for all the others who dwell here. Tell me, my friend, what does it mean?" His companion, robed in a dark blue hood, remained silent. "I just hope I am wrong." Chapter 1: A Fight to the Death The Kingdom Key Unlocked clashed blades with a dark, fiery sword in a grassy plain. Oxus was in a battle against his nobody, Bourne. As the blades struck each other, a sharp, ear-ringing sound emitted from them. Oxus grunted as the two Keyblades clashed. "Why do we have to fight?!" cried Oxus, the heat from Bourne's fiery Keyblade making him sweat. "It's my orders..." yelped Bourne. "But you don't have to follow orders!!" barked Oxus, "Together, we can stop the Heartless! Don't tell me you don't want to be good! Look inside yourself, Bourne!" Suddely, Bourne lifted his blazing Keyblade high in the air and drove it down into the ground, making the grass around the two of them burn and crackle. "I SAID I WAS FOLLOWING ORDERS!!!" screamed Bourne with the full extent of rage in his voice. Oxus's face turned red and hot with anger as he yelled and struck Bourne's Keyblade with his even harder. Chapter 2: The Destruction Of Thunder Moyan was in the woods when a mist appeared out of now where in front of Moyan. Then, right as Moyan was about to run, lighting bolted down around him. He was picked up into the clouds. Then, a mysterious figure popped up, and said "I am Thunder, lord of the storms. You have trespassed through my territory, and I shall destroy you!!". Moyan and Thunder fight, but eventually, after a long battle, Thunder gets beaten by Moyan. Thunder yelps " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Moyan takes his knife up to Thunder and stabs him through the heart, killing him. Moyan runs for cover as lightning comes down and picks up Thunder's dead body up into the heavens. Moyan then, very quickley, walks away, and continues his journey. Chapter 3: Destruction Begins King Plumber was in his throne room when he was called by a loyal servant to come out on his balcony, "Sir, come quickly!" was all he had to hear before he was on the balcony. Immediatly he saw the danger that was close at hand, "The Great Destruction has begun!" he cried, "Go Sam, Find the heroes destined to save Fantendo!" Immediately, the servant (Sam) opened a portal and jumped through. Category:Fan Fictions